Deku's DC Smash
by IchigoY24
Summary: Deku is training to inherit One for All when he is attacked by a mysterious stranger in a wheelchair.


Deku's DC smash

AN: This one-shot takes place just as Deku is starting to train so he can inherit One for All. Please don't forget to leave a review. Thanks for reading.

"Why do you have me dragging trash along the beach any way?" Deku asked All Might as he flopped on the floor out of exhaustion from dragging a refrigerator with All Might perched on top.

"Just look at you; you're not ready for my power. My quirk, One for All, is a whole lot to handle. The combined physical abilities of everyone who's ever used it creates a hurricane of pure force. An unprepared body can't fully inherit it. Your arms and legs would get crippled if you tried to! When it comes time for you to inherit my powers all you need to do is eat one of my hairs…" All Might said as he picked one of his hairs and dropped it on the ground. "…but until you are ready that would be extremely dangerous."

"Seriously!?" Deku exclaimed with a look of pure horror on his face. "So this is like a hardcore gym workout and you are my trainer?"

"You got it!" All Might said giving a thumbs up. "Now young Midoriya, get back to training. We have a tight schedule to keep if we want you to get into UA."

Unbeknownst to Deku and All Might, a stranger in a wheelchair was spying on them from behind a large pile of garbage. "So that's how he transfers his quirk," thought the mysterious man. He looked completely unremarkable with his brown hair, brown eyes, and brown suit. "Now I can finally get my revenge on you, All Might," he said, giving an evil chuckle.

Later that day while Deku was walking home from training

"Wow, I can tell this training is going to be absolute hell," Deku said to himself.

"Hey, young man. Can you come here and help me?" asked a stranger in a wheelchair.

"Um, sure, sir. What do you need?" Deku asked as he approached the man.

"I need… vengeance!" the man yelled as everything froze and a blue cube surrounded the two.

"W-what is this? What did you do?" Deku asked timidly.

"This is my quirk, Reality Room. Now I will get my vengeance against All Might by killing his pupil. It's because of All Might that I'm crippled. If he hadn't saved me I wouldn't have to live as a damn cripple! Inside of my Reality Room I can walk and have psychic powers. If I kill someone in my Reality Room, then they die in real life. Now, time for you to die," he said as he used telekinesis to pull Deku to him by the throat.

"I will kill All Might's pupil with his own quirk," he said as he forced All Might's hair down Deku's throat. "And now you die, you pathetic whelp!" he exclaimed as Deku choked on the hair. After a few seconds all of Deku's limbs turned red and started bleeding as if he used One for All.

"Ha, ha, ha. I'll leave you here for All Might to find," he said as he dropped the broken Deku.

The next day

"W-where am I?" Deku asked as he regained consciousness.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down little boy. Take it easy. You were attacked. You are very lucky to be alive and even luckier to keep all of your limbs," a nurse next to him said as she comforted Deku.

"W-what do you mean?" Deku said as he looked down and realized that he was in a full body cast and started screaming.

"Calm down, calm down. You are going to be okay. Tomorrow a doctor with a healing quirk will come and heal you so you don't need to worry. I need to go get something, but don't worry, I'll be back. Oh, and whatever you do, don't press the button to elevate your bed. It's on the fritz so if you press it it sends you flying. We are packed today so we had to put you in the crazy bed, sorry," the nurse said as she left.

Deku sat silently contemplating his life but was interrupted by the door slowly opening. The man who attacked him stepped into the room. Deku opened his mouth to scream for help but was interrupted by the man.

"Don't say a word and I will kill you painlessly. I'm truly shocked to see that you are still alive. I'm just going to have to fix that now aren't I. Now, what are your last words. Choose wisely,"

"He's actually going to kill me. I'm going to die without getting to even use All Might's qui…" Deku thought to himself but was cut off by the nurse returning.

"Hey what are you doing in here? Visiting hours are over. Get out," The nurse said scolding the man.

"Now look what you've done Deku, you took so long and now I have to kill someone else. This is all you're fault!" The man yelled as he grabbed the nurse by the neck and began to choke her.

"No, I can't let this happen. Even if it kills me I have to save her. I might die but at least I'll die a hero," Deku thought to himself as he strained his crippled body with all his might and pressed the button on the bed sending him flying head first towards the villain.

"WHAT?!" was all the man had time to say as he let go of the nurse to try and block the incoming teen.

"DC SMASH!" Deku yelled with his heart as he head-butted the man with One for All. The man's head was destroyed as his blood painted the walls. His final thoughts were, "Did he know that all this would be erased if he killed me or did he just not care?" Seconds after the villain was defeated everything turned blue and Deku was back on the street he had walked to to help the man in the wheel chair. In front of him lay an empty smoking wheel chair that disintegrated. Deku was the most confused he had ever been in his life but luckily for him after a few moments the entire incident erased itself from his mind as the last of the wheel chair vanished.

"What was I doing again?" Deku asked himself as he walked home trying to remember what was on his mind that had him so stressed.

THE END

AN: So what do you think? Don't expect any more My Hero Academia stories, these are really hard to make seeing as the anime is still fairly new and I don't know as much about it as I do Dragon Ball Z or Bleach. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review. Bye.


End file.
